AlchemyClan
Welcome. This is a Clan of cats who can perform alchemy, the mystical art of analyzing, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. This Clan is owned by Phoenixfeather13TheSecond. If you want to join, leave a message on the Clan's talk page or the owner's talk page. Do not edit without permission, and you are not allowed to mess around with other users' cats. Location It is located on a huge cloud island. There is a gigantic beach leading from a meadow, an ocean of clouds leading towards a huge, and I mean HUGE, forest. The Clan lives in the gigantic forest, and can summon a cloud path leading towards the mainland if needed, mainly due to the meadow holding most medical herbs for harvest. They share tongues with StarClan in a huge altar in the center of a cloud lake. Owner News The next Gathering is coming up! Contact me if you want to be in the Gathering with AlchemyClan! Currently, this is who's coming: #Goldstar #Kindheart #Silverblaze #Onyxdusk #Pandaheart #Lustclaw #Wrathclaw #Hawkclaw Personality They are generally wary cats to outsiders, though they can be kind. In battle, they're crafty fighters who use the terrain to their advantage (i.e., keeping hidden in trees, hiding in water, etc.) When it comes to hunting, they're similar to ThunderClan in diet: mices, thrushes, voles, etc. They are on good terms with CityClan, offering them herbs every so often. Clan Leader Goldstar: Gold tom with gold eyes, best alchemist of the Clan (Phoenix) Apprentice: Emeraldpaw Deputy Kindheart: Gold tom with pale golden eyes, very kind, brother to Goldstar (Phoenix) Apprentice: Snowpaw Medicine Cat Silverblaze: Gold she-cat with streaks of silver, blue eyes (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Apprentice Onyxdusk: Black she-cat with blue-gray eyes, soft fur (Phoenix) Warriors Pandaheart: Small black and white she-cat with blue eyes, colored like a panda (Phoenix) Apprentice: Berrypaw Ivorydawn: Beautiful dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes, ivory claws (Sky) Lustclaw: Extremely beautiful black she-cat with violet eyes, very long claws (Phoenix) Apprentice: Dotpaw Gluttonyheart: Black tom with dark green eyes, eats a lot, son to Lustclaw (Phoenix) Envyheart: Dark green tom with green eyes, half-brother to Goldstar (Phoenix) Greedblaze: Black and gray tom with blue eyes, rarely gets hurt (Phoenix) Slothstep: Long-furred brown she-cat with green eyes (Phoenix) Wrathclaw: Black tom with hints of green, blue eyes, son to Ivorydawn (Phoenix) Apprentice: Shroudpaw Prideheart: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes (Sky) Wanderdawn: Huge, strong gold tom with gold eyes, father to Envyheart, Goldstar and Kindheart (Phoenix) Dawnblaze: Strong, lithe gold tom with gold eyes, brother to Wanderdawn (Phoenix) Blossomsky: Brown she-cat with green eyes, pink splashes of fur (Phoenix) Blazecloud: Black tom with ginger paws (Phoenix) Apprentice: Tidalpaw Hawkclaw: Gold she-cat with blue eyes, long claws (Phoenix) Ivyvine: Light brown tabby she-cat with tortoiseshell legs, green eyes.(Phoenix) Darkcloud: Black tom with blue eyes (Phoenix) Duskshadow: Black tom with long fur, blue eyes (Phoenix) Moonclaw: Small, slender, light yellow-blonde tom with soft, medium length fur, long claws, and pale sky-blue eyes rimmed in black fur (Elorisa) Nicholas - Aged-looking, muscular, slender, handsome, long-furred, fluffy, long-legged, skinny, powerful, broad-shoudered, white tom with pale gray, silver, and light brown streaks in his fur, mint-green patches and paws that seem to smell of mint, and very pale blue, almost white, eyes that seem to eminate trails of mint-green fire. A former rogue. (Dove) Perenelle - Elegant, aged-looking, pretty, sleek, long-furred, fluffy, glossy, charming, slender, wise, eloquent, powerful, black she-cat with silver streaks in her fur, a long, silky plume of a tail with a white tip, well-musculad broad shoulders, long, pure white claws, and very pale blue, almost white eyes that seem to eminate trails of white fire. A former rogue. (Dove) Dogleap: Sturdy brown tom with green eyes (Phoenix) Blueshade - Navy blue tom with gray markings (Mistfire) Razorwing - Calico she-cat with very sharp claws (Mistfire) Darkpool - Dark gray tom with green eyes the exact color of leaves (Mistfire) Littlestorm: Small black tom with soft blue eyes (Phoenix) Leafsun: Brown tom with lighter brown stripes and a leaf on his forehead (Phoenix) Snarlecho: Huge, muscular brown tom with gray eyes. (Phoenix) Snakeslither: Ginger she-cat with lighter stripes like a snake's (Phoenix) Chaosstorm: Tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes (Phoenix) Featherwind: Pale, small, feathery, gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. (Phoenix) Lemonblaze: Gold she-cat with icy blue eyes and long fur. (Phoenix) Sunwall: Gold tom with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Goldensilver - Elegant, curly-haired, charming, pretty, slender, long-legged, medium-sized, fluffy, silky-furred, long-legged, slightly muscular, golden-blonde she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and muzzle, soft-furred silver paws that seem to smell of vanilla, long silver claws, and big, bright blue eyes with scattered silver flecks and streaks and seem to eminate trails of silver fire. (Dove) Sunrain - Muscular, curly-haired, handsome, slender, long-legged, large, broad-shouldered, fluffy, silky-furred, long-legged, agile, slightly menacing, golden-ginger tom with a white chest, underbelly, and muzzle, soft-furred gold paws that seem to smell of oranges, long gold claws, and big, bright blue eyes with scattered gold flecks and streaks and seem to eminate trails of gold fire. (Dove) Apprentices Berrypaw: Fluffy, soft-furred cream tom with round, water-blue eyes. Deaf in one ear. (Phoenix) Dotpaw: Small, black flecked, soft-furred, white tom with big amber eyes. (Phoenix) Emeraldpaw: Golden brown she-cat with emerald-colored eyes (Phoenix) Snowpaw: White she-cat with blue eyes and black ear tips. (Phoenix) Shroudpaw: black she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes, strange glow. (Phoenix) Tidalpaw: black tom with white stripes and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Queens and Kits Kindlecloud: Ginger she-cat with long, silky, wispy fur, a featherlike tail, blue eyes that can reflect whatever they're seeing, and slightly lighter paws that leave trails of sparks. Mother of Darkpool's kits. (Mistfire) Kindlecloud's kits: Springkit: Pale ginger she-cat with small, blossom-shaped patches on her back, one amber eye, and one green eye. (Mistfire) Emberkit: Gray tom with ginger tabby patches and blue eyes. (Mistfire) Cedarkit: Black tom with green eyes. (Mistfire) Blackwind: Black she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Duskshadow's kits. (Phoenix) Willowkit: Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Dawnkit: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Elders Lilyfur: Pale gray she-cat, was once brown, with gray eyes (Phoenix) Scarface: Brown tom with a x-shaped scar on face, amber eyes, former loner (Phoenix) RPG Center Current events going on right now: *Rogue cats attacking the Clan *Mysterious monsters attacking the Clan Sign your posts with the four ~s or hit the siggy button. Have fun~! Rogue Troubles Kindheart noticed there was a new scent in the forest as he sniffed. "You noticed?" Wrathclaw asked. "You were my apprentice, Wrathclaw, but don't act like one. Yes, I can scent them," Kindheart added, reluctantly. Wrathclaw sighed. "We must be prepared," he meowed. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Monster Invasion Hawkclaw was looking out onto the altar. "Onyxdusk, has StarClan spoken?" she asked the black she-cat next to her. "No. All we can do right now is be prepared for whatever comes next," Onyxdusk answered.♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And we have no idea what that might be?" asked Prideheart. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxdusk looked troubled. "Silverblaze hasn't said anything to me either, to be honest. And it isn't any cat's fault Goldstar nearly lost a life from those black and white monsters," she meowed. Goldstar defended the camp against black monsters with long claws. The white monsters were strong with their legs. He received near-fatal wounds, though Silverblaze saved him. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart nodded in agreement. "I just hope what ever is coming, it's not worse than what we've already got to deal with." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If you want to call Goldstar small, go ahead, but he will FLIP OUT if you do ;D) Goldstar padded up to his warriors. He was actually about the size of a new warrior, despite his legacy. "You okay?" Onyxdusk asked. "I'm fine. We have to be ready for the next time those monsters attack, however," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart looked in respect at the leader. Small (XD) though he was, he was as fearless as any cat could imagin. "I'm glad you survived." Prideheart murmured humbly, belying his name. "I'm sure we'll be ready for the next attack." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Goldstar: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! XD) Goldstar nodded. Envyheart bounded up. "Silverblaze says to get your tails back to camp before she feeds them to the crows," he meowed. Goldstar's tail twitched in embarrassment. "Come on, let's go before Silverblaze flips out for the umpteenth time," he ordered. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart purred in amuzment and followed the others as they headed to camp. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) The cats came back to camp with Silverblaze glaring at them. "Where were you?" she asked. "Just looking out at the altar, sheesh. You're pretty clingy," Envyheart teased. Silverblaze sighed. "In any case, I ask you stay near camp. We can't be too careful," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart glanced at the others. "I'm gonna go take a bath, if nobody needs me." he said. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Go ahead," Goldstar meowed (LOL). Kindheart padded towards Goldstar. "Can you come with me?" the gold tom asked. Goldstar nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart wandered off to take his bath. (Hehe) [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 02:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart led Goldstar to one of the cloud rivers. It was coated with black stuff (no, not oil.) and seemed to slow the river down. "What is that stuff?" Goldstar asked. "I don't know, but I've advised no cat to go near it. Silverblaze said she and Lustclaw would look at it better soon," Kindheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ivorydawn padded up to them. "What is that?" she asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If you can believe it, Ivorydawn mentored Goldstar, then Goldblaze, and Kindheart, when they were apprentices. And she was mean. Not telling you how to roleplay, just explaining what happened pre-roleplay) Goldstar and Kindheart shuffled away from Ivorydawn. "Er, we found this black gunk in the river. I've told all cats to stay away, though Silverblaze and Lustclaw said they'd look at it later," Kindheart explained. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ooooh, fun! :) Ivorydawn nodded cooly, giving both cats a sharp glare. "Then what are you going here?" she asked pointedly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Weelll...not always mean. I forgot to add in her mate.) Goldstar and Kindheart flinched. "I was on patrol with Wrathclaw and Dogpelt earlier and found this, so I told them not to tell any other cat," Kindheart explained. "And as leader, I can't neglect my Clan!" Goldstar explained. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Who's her mate? I didn't check.) Ivorydawn nodded slowly, then turned and padded away. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm going to add him in.) Goldstar and Kindheart sighed in relief as she left. "Sometimes, I think she's Wrathclaw in disguise," Goldstar commented. Kindheart sighed. "In any case, we can't tell the Clan until it's safe," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Which one is he? Snarl?) Ivorydawn padded back to camp, wondering why Goldstar and Kindheart seemed so nervous around her. (XD) [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yes) Silverblaze went through the herbs, murmuring their uses. "StarClan help us through," she murmured.♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart, strolling outside the den, had heard her and padded inside. "You okay? Anything I can do to help?" he asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes. Keep Wrathclaw from going outside the camp. He's got a cold," Silverblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart's eyes glittered with amuzement. "Should be a challenge." he meowed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze nodded. "If he protests, tell him to take a nap. Snarlecho's worried about him, and if Ivorydawn sees her only surviving son has a cold, she'll rip every cat's fur off," she reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- The nursery exploded with coughs. Darkpool padded in, full of concern for his mate. Kindlecloud was inside, hacking. Darkpool sighed. "Get some herbs from Silverblaze." he mewed. "You're expecting my kits, and you need to stay healthy." Mistfire Epic Fail 17:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxdusk headed inside the den, feverfew and lavender in her jaws. "Here. Silverblaze told me to give this to Kindlecloud," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Kindlecloud lapped up the herbs. Already, she felt strength returning to her fever-racked body. "Thanks, Onyxdusk." "My pleasure." Onyxdusk purred. Mistfire Epic Fail 23:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze padded to the center of camp and meowed loud enough for every cat to hear, "If anyone's sick, come straight to my den. We can't suffer illness so soon before newleaf!" ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:08, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wrathclaw, you here?" Prideheart padded into the warriors' den, looking for his sick clanmate. "Silverblaze says you're to stay in camp! Please don't make me have to deal with your mother!" he added pleadingly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "FINE," Wrathclaw spat. He curled up in his nest. "And tell Lustclaw and Envyheart I can't go on patrol," the tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Kindlecloud stretched and yawned. She couldn't wait to move back into the nursery. Suddenly, a pain struck her and she yowled. "My kits are coming!" Onyxdusk brought her some raspberry leaves, and she lapped them up. "Don't worry, everything will be over soon." soothed the medicine apprentice. ... A while later, Kindlecloud was curled up in her nest, nursing 3 kits. She nosed one, and it mewled in protest, its feed interrupted. Darkpool burst into the den, his eyes alight with pride. "They're beautiful!" "Would you like to name them?" purred Kindlecloud sleepily. "Okay, I'll name the she-kit. How about Springkit?" "Sure. And the black tom can be Cedarkit, and the gray-and-ginger tom can be Emberkit." Mistfire Epic Fail 03:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onxdusk padded out of the nursery, weary. Silverblaze was padding out the warrior's den, relief in her eyes. "Blazecloud got over his cold," she informed. Onyxdusk sighed in relief. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blueshade nodded. "That's good. Kindlecloud and the kits won't be so prone to sickness." Mistfire Epic Fail 03:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blazecloud lumbered out of the warrior's den. His eyes betrayed nothing, though he dove straight for the fresh-kill pile. Hawkclaw came after him, love in her eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 13:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prideheart went to look for Lustclaw and Envyheart. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:44, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lustclaw and Envyheart were sharing tongues near the warrior's den. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing chose a mouse from the freshkill pile. She shot an amused glance at Blazecloud, who was sitting back, massaging his stomach, and purring. Mistfire Epic Fail 01:32, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hawkclaw loves calling Blazecloud "Sir" for no reason XD) "Sir, should you really eat like that?" Hawkclaw asked. Onyxdusk saw Blazecloud and placed a water chestnut by his paws. "Take this with your prey. It'll clear your nose," she meowed. Blazecloud lapped up the herb and at the rest of his prey. 5 seconds later, the tom was running around camp, yowling his tongue off. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkpool padded from the nursery. "Keep it down! Kindlecloud just got the kits to sleep." Mistfire Epic Fail 01:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkclaw ran behind Blazecloud and managed to dump water on the tom with moss. Blazecloud calmed down. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindlecloud padded out of the nursery and stretched. "Thank goodness. If I had to stand one more second with that mousebrained tom yowling I'd claw my own ears off!" Mistfire Epic Fail 02:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You have to admit, it was kind of funny," Wrathclaw reminded, choosing a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Onyxdusk placed another water chestnut by the mouse. "It'll clear your nose, but take some water with it," the black she-cat ordered. Wrathclaw ate the water chestnut with his mouse, then lapped up some water at the nearby stream. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Springkit bounced out of the nursery, followed by Cedarkit. "Wow! Everything's so big and bright out here!" Kindlecloud hurried over. "Where's Emberkit?" "Sleeping." mewed Springkit. Mistfire Epic Fail 18:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wrathclaw noticed and padded over to the kits. "Hello, young ones," he greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 19:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Springkit sniffed at Wrathclaw. "Wow, you're big!" Mistfire Epic Fail 16:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wrathclaw purred. "That's because I'm a warrior, little one," he explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Springkit nodded in understanding. "Ohhh. ''Will I be that big when I make warrior, too?" 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 16:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Maybe," Wrathclaw answered. At once, the hunting patrol came back with two gold cats. One had long fur and was a she-cat, and the other was a tom with short fur. "Who are they?" Wrathclaw asked Pandaheart. "They're loners we found near the cloud sea. They wish to join the Clan," Pandaheart answered. And so, the she-cat was named Lemonblaze, and the tom Sunwall. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Cedarkit was playing with Springkit when he tumbled into Lemonblaze. Lemonblaze jumped away, startled, while Kindlecloud apologized for the kits. "I'm so sorry. My kits are rather rambunctious today." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonblaze grunted and walked away. Sunwall sighed. "Forgive my sister. We lived in mountains for awhile, and she grew cold to others," he meowed to Kindlecloud. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindlecloud shook her head. "Quite all right." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkclaw set the rest of the prey from the hunting patrol on the pile. "Nice job, Pandaheart," she praised her sister. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Springkit bounded over and took a plump mouse from the pile. "Let's share this!" 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonblaze took a crow and headed into the warriors den. It would take a while before she would grow used to the Clan. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 19:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing picked out a vole and settled into her nest beside Lemonblaze's. The quiet little tortoiseshell blinked. "You'll get used to it. I used to be a loner, too." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonblaze just tore into her crow. Kindheart, who was trying to nap, saw Lemonblaze and sighed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing scooted over to Kindheart. "I'd like to make friends with her, but... she just shuts me out!" she mewed discouragingly. 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sunwall did say the two were in the mountains. They must have been betrayed many times over for Lemonblaze to grow so cold," Kindheart reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing stretched. "Then I must have had a relatively easy life as a loner." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 17:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Probably," Kindheart murmured sadly. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, well. I'll do it gradually. She'll get more and more used to the Clan, until eventually she will be like a Clanborn cat. Like me, but I took much less longer." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 00:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Since no one's going to say the taboo and call Goldstar short, this is going to be hilarious...BC) Goldstar poked his head inside the den. "Lemonblaze, can you come on patrol with Gluttonyheart and I?" he asked. "Why should I, shorty?" Lemonblaze growled. Kindheart flinched. "Razorwing, we should probably leave..." he meowed. Goldstar's tail twitched like a snake. "I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" Goldstar growled through gritted teeth. "I said, why should I, shorty?" Lemonblaze repeated. Kindheart squeaked in fear and dragged Razorwing outside as a yelling fight began between Lemonblaze and Goldstar with some clawing action. Any cats inside the warriors den fled at the sound of the two arguing. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE SWALLOWED UP BY A MOUSE?!" "ME, THAT'S WHO, SHORTY!" The two cats screeched at each other. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing pressed against Kindheart. "Hey, that was a pretty good comeback." 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 00:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Y-Yeah, but...the last time Goldstar flipped out like that..." Kindheart began then shuddered. Lustclaw padded over. "The last time someone called Goldstar short, Darkcloud and Blazecloud were in the medicine cat's den for five days," the beautiful she-cat informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing shivered. "Geez... I wouldn't want to find myself in the middle of ''that, then." Mistfire Epic Fail 00:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Believe me, you do not want to be in there. I think only Goldstar's mentor, Ivorydawn, managed to stop him when he went on his warpath. And she did not choose a good path," Slothstep informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What did she do?" Mistfire Epic Fail 01:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Kindheart shuddered as he remembered... Goldpaw sighed. "And we have to learn about herbs, why?" he asked. Kindpaw sighed. Lilyfur's tail twitched. "Because, shorty, if you were to find yourself without a medicine cat, you'd have to learn to heal yourself," she meowed, sharply. Goldpaw's tail twitched. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T CLIMB DOWN FROM A TREE?!" he yowled. At once, Ivorydawn planted a paw on his tail. Goldpaw froze, then looked up to see his teacher had glaring eyes. "If you dare show harm to our medicine cat, I will personally kill you," she hissed. Goldpaw shrank, and scampered to join his brother. "That's pretty much how it went," Kindheart informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So couldn't somebody call Ivorydawn to sort it all out, again?" mewed Razorwing. Mistfire Epic Fail 23:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Do you want him to be traumitized?" Envyheart questioned. At once, the yelling stopped. "What happened?" Kindheart called. Goldstar came out of his den, his fur on end. At once, Kindheart felt a dark wind. "Something bad is about to happen, and I fear AlchemyClan could be destroyed," Goldstar murmured in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 10:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing crouched, her eyes wide with terror. "Something... something's coming! Something terrible!" Springkit tumbled to the ground wailing. "Scared... scared... darkness!" Mistfire Epic Fail 15:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- As if the words summoned it, a black creature snook into camp. Lemonblaze shot out of the warriors den and killed it with a neck bite. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing poked it with a claw. "What is that?" Mistfire Epic Fail 15:40, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That, Razorwing, is one of the monsters that have been attacking AlchemyClan. Don't you remember?" Kindheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing thought for a second. "Oh yeah!" Mistfire Epic Fail 16:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonblaze sniffed and leapt again and struck down another creature. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing clawed at a creature, but it gurgled and pinned her down. "Help!" Mistfire Epic Fail 01:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart rushed to Razorwing's rescue and knocked the monster off. Envyheart and Lustclaw sent another one packing. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 11:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Phoenix: Hmmm... I've been looking through the earlier posts, and if Kindheart doesn't have a mate, Razorwing could be falling in love with him.) "Thank you... Kindheart." mewed Razorwing. Whirling, she slashed at a monster and it ran off screeching. Mistfire Epic Fail 22:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldensilver poked her head out of the warriors' den, curious. "What's going on?" she asked. Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moon 22:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG